I'll be there with you always
by Phoenix Estheim
Summary: Allen loves Kanda more than anything but when Kanda is in trouble there is only one thing Allen can do and it may cost too much. One shot. Yullen


I'll be with you always

It was all happening too soon. Time seemed to slow down as Kanda stared into the eyes of a level four. He knew he was going to die. He was too exhausted to move, his body bore numerous wounds and he didn't think that he could get out of this. When the level 4 struck he knew that even his curse wouldn't heal him. He only had one petal left anyway either he died now or later.

He could hear the moyashi screaming at him. '_Why couldn't he shut up? Why did he care anyway?'_

Kanda gripped Mugen tightly if he was going down he wouldn't be going down defenceless. His only regret was that he never had had the courage to tell his moyashi how he truly felt about him. And now he never would.

It was time, the level 4 was ready, he was ready. It raised its arm ready to deliver the final blow. Kanda could only watch as his death approached.

'_I'm sorry moyashi.'_

Kanda closed his eyes and waited for the final blow to fall.

* * *

"Kanda!" Allen screamed, "Kanda move". He could see it. Kanda, his Kanda was going to die. He couldn't save him.

As Allen watched the level 4 raise its arm for the killing stroke time seemed to slow down and stop.

He saw Kanda as they sat in a train carriage on the way to his first mission

He heard the countless arguments that he had with Kanda about his hair and the fact that Allen was called Allen not Moyashi.

He felt Kanda's warm hands pulling him on away from danger.

He saw the moment when Kanda had blocked the akuma from killing him on the same first mission.

Suddenly Allen's head was clear. He knew what he had to do. All uncertainty was gone. In its place was only a fierce determination. There was one thing he could do. He didn't hesitate.

"Kanda get down!" He yelled.

* * *

"Kanda get down!"

He could hear that Moyashi screaming at him. It was to late. There was nothing that Allen could do and Kanda knew it.

_

* * *

Crunch_

Something sprayed over Kanda's face. It was warm, and wet. '_It's over then. My time is up'_ Kanda expected pain to come. He expected to feel his life draining away. However Kanda couldn't feel anything.

"Kanda" That voice. It was barely a whisper. Kanda opened his eyes.

"Moyashi!" Kanda screamed. Before him, white cloak spread out wide, skewered on the arm of the level 4, was his Moyashi. Kanda couldn't believe what he was seeing. His moyashi had taken the blow for him. It was his worst nightmare. The blood on Kanda's face wasn't his own; it was his Moyashi's.

"Kanda" Allen moaned.

The level 4 removed its arm from Moyashi's body an amused look on its face. Kanda watched as his Moyashi swayed and fell.

Released from his paralysis, forgetting his own numerous wounds, Kanda raced forward and caught Moyashi's body before it hit the floor, dropping Mugen in the rush.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted, "Moyashi!"

It was no good. He was fading fast and there was nothing Kanda could do. Desperately he tried to stop the bleeding but the wound was just too big. His heart had been crushed and this time his innocence could not save him.

Kanda held the Moyashi close and sobbed. "Moyashi, wake up Moyashi"

"Kanda?" His Moyashi stirred, "Kanda?"

"Shush, I'm right here"

"Kanda, I'm sorry. But I couldn't watch you die like that. Please forgive me."

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda cried, "my time is nearly up anyway, you shouldn't have got in the way. Why Moyashi? Why?"

He turned in Kanda's arms and stared into Kanda's eyes. As Kanda gazed back into those deep pools of silver he remembered how he always loved those open and smiling eyes.

"Because Kanda" Allen whispered," Because I love you"

Those words that Kanda had been longing to hear cut right through him.

"I know that you only have one petal left Bakanda, that is why I'm doing this. Kanda I don't want you to die. I can't bear it. I leave everything to you, please take my place and end this war. Take Crown clown and continue walking forwards for me. I know that you are strong enough."

"Moyashi" Kanda whispered. He had never felt so helpless in his life, his Moyashi was dying in his arms and there was nothing that he could do about it. However those words held him fast, binding him to Moyashi and this world. _'How could he take Moyashi's place?' 'How could Kanda cope without his Moyashi?'_

"Kanda I know that you can do this. Please live on and be my eyes. Please end this war for me. Promise me that you will keep on walking no matter what.

"Moyashi" Kanda paused and stared into his eyes, he knew what he must do. "I promise Moyashi."

* * *

Slowly Allen looked down and carefully took Kanda's left hand in his. Then with the last of his strength he forced Crown Clown from his own arm and into Kanda's body. Letting it bond with Kanda granting him a full and long life, the one that he was giving up.

With that he turned his head and stared into Kanda's eyes.

"Kanda I will always be with you in spirit. I will not leave you. We will be forever together in our souls. I love you Kanda."

And with that his strength failed. His upturned face smiling at his one and only love.

* * *

Kanda couldn't believe it.

Allen Walker, his Moyashi, the prophesised Destroyer of Time, the host to Crown Clown, the vessel for the memories of the 14th was gone.

His eyes were glazed over as he finally stopped walking forward.

"Moyashi, Allen I love you too" Kanda whispered, holding the still form to his own body gently rocking him back and forth while tears flowed down his face as if Moyashi was only sleeping.

Kanda stayed there sobbing as it registered that he would never see that smiling face again, how he would never hear him arguing that Kanda looked like a girl or how his name was Allen not Moyashi.

"How pathetic" the level 4 sneered. "How weak, what a stupid thing to do, I can easily kill you here and now and he will have died in vain. What a waste. This is so much fun" and with that the level 4 descended into a fit of giggles.

This struck home. Kanda slowly lowered his Moyashi's body down and took up Mugen. He was seething, before his eyes was the despicable creature that had taken his precious Moyashi and waiting beyond it were many more of those disgusting creatures just asking to be slaughtered.

"Mugen, unsheathe" Kanda said slowly. His voice was ice cold devoid of every emotion apart from murderous rage. Mugen glowed in his hand sensing its master's hate, but something was different.

A white light was slowly spreading up his left hand, and before he knew it he was holding two swords, Mugen and the Moyashi's sword of exorcism. Kanda realised what the Moyashi had done, Crown Clown was now his and with it was Moyashi's will and heart. The two of them would never be apart. Moyashi was with Kanda.

"Mugen, Crown Clown, obliterate it." Kanda said and charged at the level 4, determined to smite down everything in his path.

* * *

The sun was rising. It had been hours since Kanda and Allen had disappeared behind the barrier that separated them from Lavi and Leenalee. Lavi was very worried. Behind him Leenalee was frantic.

"Where are they? Why haven't they come back yet? Lavi you don't' think that they are..."

Lavi stopped her before she could say anything more. He didn't want to think about it. There was no way that Allen or Kanda could die, they were both too stubborn for that.

Suddenly the barrier flickered and died, leaving only a hill which was littered with remnants of Akuma bodies. Many looked like they had been hacked to pieces.

'_Where are they?'_ Lavi thought.

Then slowly over the hill came a shadowy figure. Long hair flowing out behind him like a banner, came Kanda. He was holding something in his arms but the sun behind him made it hard for Lavi to make it out at this distance. Kanda looked exhausted and about to drop any minute.

"Kanda!" Lavi called, in his worry forgetting to call him Yu. "Kan..."

Lavi stopped short. He could see what it was the Kanda was carrying. Lavi could see the still form of Allen.

"No" he whispered "No, it can't be"

At this point Leenalee who had felt a great sense of relief at seeing Kanda alive saw what he carried.

"Allen" she whispered before sinking to her knees. Tears falling down her face.

Slowly not knowing if this was a horrible nightmare, Lavi approached Kanda who had stopped and didn't quite seem aware of anything except the still body in his arms.

"No, Allen, it can't be." Lavi whispered. "Kanda what happened?"

But Kanda just shook his head.

Lavi noticed that on close inspection there were tears running down Kanda's face. With a start Lavi realised that Kanda, the cold unemotional, Kanda was crying.

* * *

Kanda couldn't process anything. In a blind rage he had obliterated every Akuma in his path. Slowly he lowered his weapons. He de-activated Mugen and at the same time Crown Clown faded. However he could still feel it at the edge of his consciousness.

Slowly he turned and ghosted back to where his Moyashi lay. He gathered him up in his arms, cradling him like a baby. Sluggishly he turned back to where he had left Lavi and Leenalee a few hours earlier.

Just before he set off the sun burst over the horizon behind him. It was red as though it had been dyed with blood. _'Even the heavens morn for Moyashi' _Kanda thought.

Slowly he trudged forward, oblivious to the piles of Akuma bodies around him, he only had eyes for he lost love one lying in his eyes.

He trudged up a hill and just after he went over the crest he became aware of a voice calling. Kanda knew that he should recognise that voice but he didn't care at that moment. His world had been taken away. That was all that mattered at the moment and the fact that he had promised to keep walking.

Eventually he realised that there was someone by his side. He stopped. He couldn't understand what that person was saying so he just shook his head. He tried to start walking again when he felt dizzy. The voice was getting further away. Blackness was closing in on Kanda. He welcomed it. It promised no feeling.

Before he blacked out he remembered what his Moyashi had said before he died, '_Kanda,_ _I'll be with you always in spirit.'_ He knew what Moyashi meant. He could feel him close and comforting. His last thoughts before he succumbed to the darkness were _'Moyashi, I will always be with you to, wait for me.'_

* * *

Lavi caught Kanda as he fell, still clutching the still form of Allen.

He was worried, something was different about Kanda and not just the fact that Kanda was crying. Half supporting and half carrying Kanda, Lavi made his way slowly back to where the portal that lead to HQ was.

Behind him Leenalee picked up the body of Allen and followed in a daze.

As he reached the portal he looked at Kanda again. Something was defiantly different with him. With a start he realised that Kanda's left arm was completely black with a glowing green cross embedded on the back of the hand. Also Lavi realises that a lock of Kanda's hair had turned stark white.

Before he could process this and what it meant they were back at HQ. Quickly scientists were rushing forward to help carry Kanda. None of them noticing the fact that he had Allen's arm or his hair was different.

Suddenly there was silence. Everyone had stopped. Everyone was staring in shock at the still body of Allen in Leenalee's arms. No one could take it in. Allen Walker, the supposed savoir of humanity was gone. All Lavi could think at that moment was, _'he was too young. He was too young for this'_.

_

* * *

2 years later_

A tall, thin man stood over a marble tomb.

White and shining in the dying sun, the man stood silently at the resting place of a young boy. Slowly he reached out and touched the tomb as it comforting the soul inside.

"It's over" he said "the Earl is dead, the Akuma are destroyed and finally there is peace."

The man stood silently feeling the soft breeze drift through his hair like caressing fingers. He stood remembering that fateful day 2 years ago. The day when one life was saved but, at the cost of the other. The price only a lover would pay.

Carefully the man turned and strode away. His white lock and black arm glinting faintly in the sun's rays.

"Good bye. You'll always be with me."

The last words of the man drifted towards the tomb. A single inscription all that was testament to a young boy who gave everything for the man he loved.

ALLEN WALKER

ALWAYS WALKING FORWARD

HE LIVES ON IN YUU


End file.
